Final Destination 3
In 2006 Final Destination 3 was released. The film doesnt have any characters from the previus films returning, but Flight 180 and Kimberly Corman along with Thomas Burke are mentioned in an alternate ending. Also Tony Todd, who played the mortician in the first two films, returns as the voice of the Devil's Flight devil and the subway conductor. In terms of reviews, this is considered the best reviewed movie in the series, scoring an average 41 on the Metacritic website, the highest rating of any Final Destination movie so far. Plot Six years after the Flight 180 explosion, Wendy Christensen and her friends are at a county fair, celebrating their graduation from high school. Her friends decide to ride a roller-coaster called Devil's Flight. Wendy is afraid to ride it until she is encouraged to by her boyfriend, Jason. Upon getting on the ride, Wendy has a premonition of the roller-coaster derailing and everyone onboard, including her, dies. Wendy wakes up then screams to get off. The attendants open the back cars, letting Wendy and her friend, Kevin off. A furious Lewis starts a fight, forcing him and several others off the ride. The attendants then start the ride, just when Wendy realises that Jason is in the front cars. Wendy desperately tries to stop the ride, but it is too late and Wendy's fears are confirmed as she sees the cars fly off the tracks. One day later, a glum Wendy carries her books out of her school. Kevin tries to cheer her up, but she refuses to go to graduation. Two of the survivors, Ashlyn and Ashley, also try to cheer her up by inviting her to a tanning salon. Wendy walks off to her car, but is stopped by Kevin, who then tells her about the events of Flight 180. As he tells her that this could be the same thing, she responds "Fuck you, Kevin" and drives off. When she gets home, Wendy looks over the photos she took with her camera on the night of the accident. Meanwhile, Ashlyn and Ashley attend to the tanning salon. Wendy then sees ominous things in the photos, just when Ashlyn and Ashley are killed when they are burned to death in their tanning beds. After the funeral, Wendy confesses that she now believes that Death, once again, has come back for the lucky ones of the roller-coaster. Wendy and Kevin learn that Frankie is next since he sat behind Ashlyn and Ashley on Devil's Flight. As they pull into a fast food drive-through, a giant truck 100 yards behind them starts rolling down a hill and is heading straight for them. Wendy and Kevin escape from the car before the truck collides with Kevin's car, causing the motor to lunge forward to the car ahead and the fan belt slices a man's head in half. Wendy and Kevin look in horror to see a half-headed Frankie as the driver. Wendy and Kevin learn that the clues to the survivors' deaths are hidden in Wendy's photos of the night of the roller-coaster. Wendy and Kevin learn that Lewis is next and finds him at a weight room. Lewis refuses to believe that Death is after him for he claims that "Death fears him". While working with weights, two model swords cut the safety wire. Lewis is unaware of the severed safety wire and lifts the two weights without something holding them and the two weights fall and compress Lewis' head, spraying blood on Wendy and Kevin. Afterwards, Wendy realises that Ian McKinely is next. Ian and his girlfriend, Erin, are working at a hardware store and Wendy and Kevin arrive to warn them. Ian and Erin scoff at the idea, just when Wendy figures out the clues to Ian's death and pushes Ian out of the way before he is impaled by plywood. Death then moves onto Erin. After Ian's intervened death, Erin falls back into a nail gun, activating it and shooting nails through her head, killing her. Later, Kevin works as security at the 300th Anniversary McKinley Tri-Centennial Fair. Wendy, at her house, tries to look for clues to Kevin's death and her death. While searching through more photos, she is horrified to discover that her sister, Julie was on Devil's Flight and is next. Kevin finds her at the fair when a white horse becomes loose and the rope on its neck wraps around Julie's neck. The horse gallops, dragging her. Julie is nearly killed by a cannon's underside, but Kevin intervenes. Wendy arrives at the scene and asks her who was sitting next to her on Devil's Flight. Wendy's question is answered when Julie's best friend, Perry, is impaled by a flag launched by a rope from the horse. The people at the fair panic and leave at the gruesome sight. Death then moves on to Kevin, but his death is intervened as Wendy pulls Kevin out of the firework's path, nearly burning his face. As the remaining crowd flees, Ian McKinley emerges. Wendy then realizes on the night of the roller-coaster, she was wearing a McKinley High School shirt, leading her to believe that Ian causes her death. Wendy tells Ian to stay away. However, Ian, believing that he is safe that Death skipped him, wants it to end on Wendy. Wendy then sees that the fireworks are actually going to kill her. She somehow figured out her clue and ducks under the fireworks which pass Ian and hit a giant cherry picker. Ian laughs as he is invicible. He shouts "I'm not gonna die! It's you, Wendy! YOU'RE DEAD!" As the words leave him, the cherry picker begins to lean. Ian looks up and the cherry picker falls on Ian, crushing him in half. As Ian dies, he flips off Wendy. Five months later, Wendy is on a subway and begins to see signs of Death's approaching. Julie and Kevin then meet Wendy on the subway, making Wendy suffer another premonition of the subway crashing, killing everyone. Wendy wakes up and tells Kevin about the doomed train. Kevin replies "Oh, shit. Not again," as he pulls the emergency brakes, but they do not work. The subway's lights begin to flicker. Wendy and Julie attempt to push open the doors of the subway but they don't budge. Wendy's panicked face is shown through a window seconds before the screen goes black and the train derailment is heard. It is unknown if Wendy, Kevin, Julie, and the remaining passengers of Train 081 survived. Cast * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Wendy Christensen * Ryan Merriman - Kevin Fischer * Kris Lemche - Ian McKinley * Alexz Johnson - Erin Ulmer * Sam Easton - Franklin "Frankie" Cheeks * Jesse Moss - Jason Robert Wise * Gina Holden - Carrie Dreyer * Texas Battle - Lewis Romero * Chelan Simmons - Ashley Freund * Crystal Lowe - Ashlyn Halperin * Amanda Crew - Julie Christensen * Maggie Ma - Perry Malinowski * A.J Cook - Clency Christensen * Ecstasia Sanders - Amber * Jody Racicot - Bludworth * Patrick Gallagher - Colquitt * Dylan Basu - Ethan * Alberto Ghisi - Harry * Stuart Cowan - Launch Attendant * Harris Allan - Ride Attendant * Alexander Kalugin - Yuri * Nels Lennarson - Clark * Jacob Rupp - Polanski * R. David Stephens - Minister * Andrew Francis - Payton * Cory Monteith - Kahill * Grahame Andrews - Ben Franklin * Tony Morelli - Husband * Nesta Chapman - Wife * Dustin Milligan - Marcus * Jim Shield - Paul Revere * Lou Bollo - Tow Truck Driver * Colby Johannson - Lineman * Keith Dallas - Offensive Lineman * Michael Stewart - M-80 Boy #1 * Victor Ayala - M-80 Boy #2 * Tony Todd - Devil's Voice * Agam Darshi - Laura * Dylan Basile - Sean * Matt Ellis - Subway Performer Alternate Versions Alternate Beginning If the viewer chooses Tails, after the premonition Wendy snatches the coin while it's in midair and freaks out, not even getting on the coaster. Jason, Carrie and Kevin follow her out, then the coaster crashes. Some text comes up explaining what ultimately became of all of them (none die) and then the movies ends. Alternate Ending and Deaths As seen on the "Choose Their Fate" feature on "Thrill-Ride Edition" of FD3, there was an alternate ending in which Ian is fully crushed by a cherry picker. Wendy, Kevin and Julie slowly get up and walk towards the camera. Julie tells Wendy that she didn't take any pictures. Wendy throws the camera and stomps it. She tells Julie that its broken and asks Kevin if everything is alright. Kevin calmly confirms that everything is under control. Then, all three slowly proceed to safety, with Julie and Wendy carrying injured Kevin. As police sirens are heard in the distance, the view pans to the camera, which turns on and lets out a flash. The screen slowly fades to black. This implies that Wendy, Kevin and Julie survived the accident, however this is unknown. Alternate Deaths By choosing to have Ashlyn set the temperature in the tanning room to 76 degrees, an alternate scene is played where she gets out of the booth, but is knocked out by the board, which still traps Ashley inside her booth. Ashlyn frees her, but as she grabs her hand, Ashley falls through the bed and is electrocuted, transferring the current to Ashlyn, killing her as well. By having Wendy choose to honk the horn again at the drive-thru, an alternate scene is played where Frankie turns around and sees Wendy and Kevin. Kevin manages to pull Frankie to safety. In the next scene, he is being carted off in a stretcher, happily declaring he is going to sue for what happened and become rich. Later, when Kevin and Wendy leave the Police Station after the Department Store scene, Frankie is pulled out of a police car for soliciting an undercover officer. The option as to whether or not he was worth saving appears, and if yes is selected, a 10 minute clip of Frankie's exploits with his camera before, during and after the carnival is played, including how he got arrested. If no is selected, the film continues as normal. If Wendy looks at Lewis' carnival picture again, an alternate scene plays where Kevin and Wendy are walking on the field, discussing how they are going to convince Lewis to believe them. Once inside, Lewis is already using the machine that kills him in the original cut. He yells out "Fisher! What the fuck are you doing here?!" and then his head is crushed just as it was in the original cut. By choosing to have Ian fire a warning shot at the pigeons, the hardware store scene is slightly altered. Erin is still killed by the nail gun, but this time she loses her balance when the pigeons (who didn't leave because Ian didn't kill any of them) fly in her face and cause her to stumble backwards. The scene ends showing a pigeon pecking away at Ian in the photo Wendy took at the carnival. If Ian is killed normally, the film continues. If Map is selected, an extra scene, where a newspaper blows off of a homeless man who was using it as a blanket, is inserted. It reveals that the survivors of the second film were killed and the viewer is given the option to read the paper and get the details. Kimberly and Thomas were sucked into a faulty wood chipper owned by the farmer of the second film, after they tried to escape a runaway car that was owned by the unlucky lottery winner of the previous film. The death certificate was given by the doctor who was pregnant in the previous film and thought to be the key to surviving death's plan. They had met at the area by coincidence and according to the article, were haunted by the whole incident, with Kimberly dropping out of school and Thomas being sent down to desk duty. After the newspaper sequence, the film ends as normal, except that the train wreck ends the film, with the final shot being Wendy getting smashed by the oncoming train. Novelization Category: Films Category: Final Destination 3